Takeshi Honda
Takeshi Honda est un animateur et character designer japonais, né le 12 Mars 1968 à Ishiwara. Il travaille actuellement pour Khara inc.. Biographie Après avoir abandonné la Tokyo Design Academy, Takeshi Honda rejoint l'équipe originale du studio Gainax. Il commence à travailler en tant que directeur de l'animation pour Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue. Il est alors le plus jeune membre de Gainax à l'âge de 22 ans. Il travaille en tant que character designer pour la première fois pour la série animée Metal Fighter Miku. Il est principalement connu pour son travail sur Neon Genesis Evangelion dont il est le directeur de l'animation. Il a également travaillé sur les deux films: Evangelion: Death and Rebirth et The End of Evangelion. Il quitte le studio Gainax au début des années 2000. Il travaille avec Satoshi Kon sur l'animation des films Perfect Blue, Millennium Actress, Tokyo Godfathers, et Paranoia Agent. Il travaille également avec Mamoru Oshii sur Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence et The Sky Crawlers, ainsi qu'avec Hayao Miyazaki sur Ponyo sur la falaise. En 2006, il rejoint le studio Khara inc. fondé par Hideaki Anno. Il est très impliqué dans l'animation des films de la série Rebuild of Evangelion. Il collabore avec le réalisateur Mitsuo Iso sur Dennō Coil dont il est le character designer. Filmographie Directeur de l'animation Série télévisée d'animation * 1990: Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue * 1995: Neon Genesis Evangelion * 2007: Dennō coil OAV * 1991: Otaku no video * 1993: Ah! My Goddess * 1995: Golden Boy * 1998: Blue Submarine N°6 Film d'animation * 1997: Evangelion: Death and Rebirth (animation des evangelions) * 1997: The End of Evangelion (animation des evangelions) * 2002: Millennium Actress * 2003: Animatrix - Au-Delà Animateur/Animateur clé Série télévisée d'animation * 1993: Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle * 1994: Sailor Moon S * 2000: Ippo * 2001: Di Gi Charat - Ohamami Special * 2002: RahXephon * 2004: Rozen Maiden * 2004: Paranoia Agent * 2004: Windy Tales * 2004: BECK * 2004: Gankutsuou * 2009: Trapèze * 2013: Kill la Kill * 2014: Space Dandy OAV * 1987: Relic Armor LEGACIAM * 1987: Bubblegum Crisis * 1988: Appleseed * 1988: Gakuen benri-ya * 1988: Gunbuster * 1989: Mobile Suit Gundam 0080 : War in the Pocket * 1989: ARIEL - épisode 04 * 1989: Baoh: le visiteur * 1989: Umi no Yami, Tsuki no Kage * 1989: Gosenzo-sama Banbanzai! * 1990: The Hakkenden * 1991: Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 : Stardust Memory * 1991: Teito Monogatari * 1991: Detonator Orgun * 1992: Akai Hayate * 1992: Tenchi Muyo! * 1992: Green Legend Ran * 1992: Giant Robo: The Day the Earth Stood Still '' * 1993: ''Dominion: Tank Police * 1994: Oira uchū no tankō otto * 1994: Macross Plus * 1995: Elementalors * 1996: Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko * 1997: Detatoko Princess Film d'animation * 1991: Roujin Z * 1991: Yumemi to gin no bara kishi-dan * 1992: Silent Möbius * 1992: Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 : Stardust Memory * 1994: Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture * 1995: Memories * 1998: Perfect Blue * 1998: Spriggan * 2000: Jin-Roh, la brigade des loups * 2003: Tokyo Godfathers * 2003: Animatrix - La Seconde Renaissance * 2004: Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence * 2004: Portable Kūkō * 2004: Naruto et la Princesse des neiges * 2005: Soratobu toshi keikaku * 2005: One Piece : Le Baron Omatsuri et l'Île secrète Character designer Série télévisée d'animation * 1994: Metal Fighter Miku * 2007: Dennō coil OAV * 1998: Blue Submarine N°6 Film d'animation * 2002: Millennium Actress * 2003: Animatrix - Au-Delà Navigation Catégorie:Équipe